Scared
by WhiteGloves
Summary: The Elf Lord found his beloved son, Estel, covered in blood.


SCARED

**By: WhiteGloves**

Summary: Lord Elrond saw his youngest son covered in blood. 'Fright' is something inevitable if it concerns the departure of a loved one.

**LOL! Sorry if I have some mess up words! But please enjoy reading and do comment either good or bad... But please no flaming!**

The Elf Lord, Elrond, ascended from his chair as he gathered the eminent footsteps of his youngest son. The Elf Lord had been alone in his study for quiet some time now sorting paper works he needed to sign. It was tiring even for an elf. He was sick of the vast amount of work in his table, sick of being stuck inside while the Illüvatar grant its grace outside and tired above all of sitting all day. This he will not unveil though; in the presence of any one saved his advisory, Glorfindel, who had always been patient with his Lord. The Half-Elf was about to call his advisory when he suddenly sensed the impending petite footsteps of his youngest son.

Pleased to have a company he waited patiently for the child to come. Estel paused in front of the door and the Elf Lord wondered if something was troubling the child. His face grew weary. The child had suffered a tragic past previously in the hands of the Orcs. His parents were both killed by the vile creatures of darkness and would have slain the child if not for the incursion of Elladan and Elrohir. Now two years have passed and the child had showed affectionate love for his newly found family. But there were times that his mirth would not reach his eyes and the elves knew the child was recalling some ugly memories. For such a young age every one agreed that he was too perceptive for his own good. They loved him more for it and the Elf Lord always thanked the Illüvatar for bestowing the wonderful _adan _in their immortal lives. It was always hard for the elves to accept that someday the child would pass on his mortal life but their love for him was greater than the weight of the consequences that awaits every immortal that had dealings with the race of men.

Estel didn't move from where he stood and the Elf Lord grew worried. He suddenly tensed when he heard a snuffle outside. It was a silent one, barely audible for hearing, but the Elf Lord heard it and was already in front of the door in a flash.

What he saw after wrenching open the door made him groan in anguish for there was Estel with his big silver eyes filled with tears staring up at him in fear, his cheeks damp and blood covering his chest. At the sight of the blood Lord Elrond felt his own blood ran cold that he wanted to cry in alarm.

"E- Estel, ion-nín?" He choked kneeling down the floor to face his son, his hands trembling as he reached down the child, "What- ?"

"Ada!" cried Estel unable to contain himself any more and launching at the open arms of his foster father. Lord Elrond gripped the child closely to his chest. So glad was he to feel his child's strong shaking body against him for no gravely wounded child could knock the air out of him like what Estel just did. Estel buried his head against his father's neck and cried nonstop. Lord Elrond would have soothed him sooner if not for the disturbing image of the blood on Estel's chest.

"Estel- the blood, ion-nín, what happened?" he inquired urgently, "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Estel choked back sobs as he tried to answer. Shaking his head no, he added,

"I killed it, Ada! I killed it!"

Panic was clear in the child's voice but for Lord Elrond, whatever was 'it' he was glad his beloved son was safe. Closing the door behind him with Estel on his arms, the Elf Lord made his way toward the table where he uncaringly shoved the papers he was working on earlier and gently sited his son down.

Estel was still crying when the Elf Lord touched his cheeks.

"Now, ion-nín, please stop crying and tell me what happened to you?" His voice was warm and full of love that made Estel calm down, "What is this 'it' that you claimed you have 'killed'?"

Estel pressed his eyes closed as he chocked back tears once more to answer,

"Squirrel,"

Elrond nodded thoughtfully, his hands protectively wrapped around his son but didn't say anything for he want the child to speak more.

"I was playing… then I saw one… (sniff) I followed it until it ran up a tree… (sniff sniff) I – I tried climbing up the tree too but I fell on my back…Ada…"

New tears sprang up the child's eyes as he looked at his father pleading for support. Lord Elrond's heart twisted painfully seeing his youngest son in too much pain. He pulled him close until he was cradling the child on his lap.

"Go on, Estel…" he pressed on, holding the shaking one.

"There- there was a squirrel- I didn't see- I hit it with my back! It died!"

Estel groaned like an adult and cried once more on his father's chest. Lord Elrond was half amused by this. He would have found the situation funny if not for the child's earnest cry. A smile tugged on his lips when the little child groaned and quickly soothed him again. At such a young age the boy had already proven worthy of his destiny.

"Estel," he whispered lovingly on the boy's ears. The child clutched the Elf Lord's sleeves tightly as he spoke again,

"I tried to make it open its eyes… but it was bleeding really bad… (sniff) and when I look up the tree there was it's family looking at me! Ada… I killed a member of their family and they know it! I'm a killer like those creatures who killed my family!"

Elrond froze. Something like this for a child to realize was too much to bear! Oh how he wished his son was not too astute for his age!

"You are not a killer, Estel," he said firmly, gently pushing the child to have a better look. Estel's eyes were still wet but the crying had abated. He looked so tired Elrond would have let him sleep. But he knew the child will have trouble sleeping with these thoughts on his head.

"You are not a killer," he repeated, putting emphasis on every word, "Those creatures are evilly doing deeds for darkness. They do it purposely with out a hint of remorse. You my dear child know how to treasure life and you regret any sign of passing life. Do not compare your gentle heart to those with little understanding of what true life really means.

"Estel, what occurred today was an accident, no ones at fault when accidents happen; I hope you will remember that. It's the same for us healers; we cannot fathom why we cannot save every life with our hands not unless we stop blaming ourselves first for losing it. I know you tried your best to save him, ion-nín…"

Estel blinked back tears as he listened to his father. He felt wonderful that his adar was not mad at him and almost felt relief washed down his heart as his adar explained things he could not yet understand. But the pain was still there and it made him wrap his arms around his father once more. Embracing his father make him feel warm.

"Ada… Those little ones up the tree… they will feel terrible… Waking up one day with no one to greet them… I am so sorry for them…" he inhaled lungful of air as he pressed his head against his father's neck, "I know how scary it can be… even though I didn't feel it…"

"What do you mean, tithen pen?" murmured the Elf Lord stroking his son's hair. He understood the extent of what the child meant about waking up one day having your loved one gone. It was like with his wife Celebrian. But for the latter part he knew he must have the child explain for it could mean a lot of thing.

"I know how to wake up and find them gone, ada," explained the child looking up at his elven father with a hint of seriousness, "I know it's scary… but I didn't feel it because you came… and also Dan and Ro and Glorfy and Restor, ada, I am not scared."

Lord Elrond searched his son's honest eyes and felt pride swelling inside him. He loved this child and will never cease to do so as long as he walks in Arda and even when he reached Valinor. A knot formed in his chest as he tried to imagine life without Estel. He knew he will be scared when the time comes. How can such feeling be in the Lands of Valinor?

The child noticed his father's change of behavior and he quickly reached out to touch his cheek.

"Ada?"

The worried tone of the child made Elrond close his eyes and force the thought out of his mind. This was not the time for such things, he reminded himself.

"I love you, Ada," said Estel, embracing his foster father with all the love he could emit from himself. Lord Elrond felt it and gratefully took hold of it.

"I love you too, ion-nín, so very much…"

He closed his eyes feeling his child. Suddenly images sprang in his thoughts involving an Elf in a clad of green and brown, his golden hair swaying behind him and his laughter reaching his blue eyes. The image was familiar and the man standing beside him laughing was particularly familiar as well.

Lord Elrond blinked. He had not remembered the time when he opened his eyes but he knows a vision when he sees one.

"Estel… I hope you would stop brooding about this accident. What you must not forget is the lesson it brings, do you hear me, ion-nín?"

"Yes, ada." answered Estel truthfully, looking at his father.

Lord Elrond smiled.

"Then I think we shall call it a day, let's go down stairs and look for your brothers for I have a message for them to deliver at the palace of Thranduil in Mirkwood."

Estel blinked in curiosity but obeyed and slip down the ground on his feet.

"We should get you new clothes first," said the Elf Lord looking disapprovingly at the stain of blood on Estel's chest, "It will kill anyone who sees it, your brothers particularly."

Estel nodded and together he and his father walked out of the room, leaving the unnoticed scattered papers on the floor which later will be cleaned by Glorfindel, the Balrog slayer, himself.

-end-


End file.
